blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Days 1-70
Day 1 As I begin this journal entry, I must lay out the reasons behind why I must attempt the unthinkable. To begin with, I love my wife and my son. It was with deep regret when we found out that our son had run away from home. This day continues to torment my wife and I. We do not think we failed as parents, we simply think that he had a higher calling that he must have needed to attend to. To that end, we decided to have another child, to our unfortunate circumstances, we could not. The doctor informed us that the illness that my wife has become infertile. Using DNA from my wife and I, I have embarked on a dangerous mission. Using the old research papers from former colleagues, we have begun the process of creating a new child. What we are doing might be viewed as extreme, but there is no other decision. We have progressed to using the boundary, and I can only hope and pray for the best. Day 5 We've somehow managed to connect to something. Its hard to tell. We're trying to pull the soul out of the boundary, but its becoming increasingly difficult. The person who helped us connect into the boundary refused to give us his name, but he had green hair and shifty eyes. He brought another scientist with him. However, the man quickly left after he had appeared claiming that what we we're doing was a waste of his time and effort. Despite all this, I had to promise to help these men with my own research. A trade I didn't want to make, but I had no choice. I can only hope and pray things work out for the best. Day 13 We are successful. A small girl sits suspended, curled up into a ball in a test tube like environment. We are astonished at our results. One of the scientists came up with the name 'Miwa' and its what we've decided to call her. We've begun running our initial tests. Her hair is long and blonde, and her petite body seems weak. We have yet to see her eyes. She hasn't opened them yet. We're doing the best we can. Day 17 An incident occurred during a test. We're not sure how it happened. But a sudden burst of energy caused the tube she was suspended in, to crack open and pour out the liquid. Despite all this, she was able to breathe normally, but she hasn't spoken yet. We finally got to see her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of cerulean. We have decided to not return her to suspended animation and instead have decided to test her mental acuity, we'll focus on physical once her body becomes more used to our world. We've given her a small white dress to cover her body as we test her. Day 20 One of the scientists brought in a stuffed rabbit doll for young Miwa. She looked at it, and decided to take it. Since that moment, she hasn't gone anywhere without holding on to it. She has communicated through to us by pointing at what she wants. She has yet to speak, we hope that we can get her to talk. She's also seemingly took to the name 'Miwa'. She now responds whenever we say the name. She will stare at us with those big eyes of hers, and respond by pointing to what we're talking about. Day 26 She seems to have a great mental acuity. She absorbs information very well. To make her stay more comfortable, we've brought in several different toys and such. However, we've noticed something about her selection. She seems to gravitate towards toys that have to do with animals. There's been rumblings about taking her to an aquarium, or bringing a pet in. Day 30 We brought in a couple of animals since we didn't think it wise to take her out of here, at least not yet. We introduced her to a dog, cat, fish, and squirrel. She seemed to like the animals, but she seemed to like the squirrel the most. She was able to feed the squirrel. It was the first time we've ever seen her smile. She seemed happy around the animals. We had to explain to her why the animals had to go, and despite her unhappiness over them having to leave, she let them go without arguing. We've thought about getting her an animal to play with so she won't be lonely when we're not testing. Day 33 We have heard Miwa speak, it was very meek, but it was still speech none-the-less. When a scientist wanted to take the bunny away for cleaning, she clearly said, 'No'. It is amazing how far she has come in these near twenty days. She is almost like a toddler now. She has grown attached to the rabbit in a way we had not predicted. It is scary to admit, but she almost acts like a regular little girl. It is our distinct hope that we hear more of her voice. Day 35 In a stunning development, Miwa has branded me her father. This is what we had hoped, but for it to come so soon, is surprising. I'm looking forward to the day where I can show her to Yukiko. I'm unsure whether or not she knows what a 'mother' or 'father' is, but she clearly said 'papa' to me as I walked in with her daily test. The scientists were a bit taken aback by the new development. Each progressing day she seems to be speaking more and more. It seems as though she has found her voice. We're not sure if she was simply afraid or shy of us, but she has begun to open up around us. Day 37 In order to make her stay better, we've adopted a puppy for which Miwa can learn about taking care of someone other than herself. She seemed delighted in the idea. We watched the puppy and her run around playing and enjoy themselves. It didn't take long before the two were tuckered out from their playing around. The puppy seemed to be a good chance to get Miwa to be a bit more physical and active without making it seem like work. This positive reinforcement has worked wonders for her. Day 38 The scientists have learned just how difficult it can be to calm a little girl down. As Miwa played, she had the unfortunate chance of running smack into the nearby wall, because she wasn't watching where she was going. She refused to calm down, stubbornly asking for 'papa'. Once I held her and comforted her, she seemed to return to normal. This seems like another interesting turn of events. As she acted just like a normal little girl would, crying from the pain, and wanting to be with her 'papa' to keep her safe. Once I set her down, she seemed alright, and the puppy comforted her. In this way, Miwa has experienced pain, fear, and sadness. Her growing nature is becoming better with each passing day, and we are excited to see what she does next. Day 43 Stemming from the issue days before, there has become a bit of a growing rift between a few of the scientists. Some feel that we are spoiling her too much with all these material objects, and want to raise her in a more stern and isolated chamber. While the other half believe we should raise her like a normal girl, as isolating her could prove to be ineffective and cause her to retreat within herself. We pointed to previous data from when we gave her the puppy and rabbit, that positive reinforcement does much better than scolding her for when she does something wrong. A lot of these men have never been fathers, let alone even married. The few men, including myself, came to the conclusion that no action needed to be taken until something drastic was needed. We feel it is too soon to force a change on to her. Day 48 We have learned how a picky a little girl can become in just a short time. Miwa has suddenly decided that she doesn't like corn. Odd that. The scientists chalked this issue up to her taste buds finally changing and becoming more like normal. Before today, she had not complained. Whether it was because she was not speaking or pointing, or because her body craved nourishment she had no other way of obtaining, is unclear. The fact remains that Miwa is becoming just like a normal little girl. Beginning to show us her own thoughts and feelings on the things around her. Day 52 With the daily tests now becoming a bit mundane to Miwa, we have decided to shift into a different progression, and decided to give her a mental test of each grade to see how smart she can become. When we know where to begin, we'll know where to start with her training. Day 55 Miwa failed the third grade test. From this result, we now understand where to begin in her schoolwork. There was some discussion on age. Though Miwa is getting close to her two month anniversary with us. We have decided that her mental and physical abilities resemble that of an eight-year-old. We have also laid out the groundwork for beginning to show her the real world. When the time comes, she will become Yukiko and I's daughter. We have explained to Yukiko what she will have to do, as I will no longer be able to be with her. As I will be forced to become part of the man with green hair's project, after this project is finished. There was no way around this, much to my dismay. Day 59 We have experienced our first major hurdle with Miwa. The little girl has come down with a slight case of the cold. We are unsure of whether or not this was a result of being exposed to the atmosphere she has been raised in. Some of the scientists believe that her body would go through the trials like any little girl would, as a result of being in direct contact with us, and the puppy, that she somehow managed to catch it from one of these factors. Day 61 Miwa has recovered quickly from her cold. She is definitely more active then these last few days. There has been talks of removing the puppy from the environment. Day 62 The removal of the puppy was unsuccessful. Miwa cried her little eyes out over the removal of the puppy from her environment. Not even I could calm her down. She refused to do any testing the scientists brought before her. The scientists have been sternly instructed not to do anything without Miwa's distinct approval within her environment. We feel as though this would be a good chance for Miwa to understand that, just like every child, she has the right to say what she does or does not want to do. This does not apply to all circumstances. There have also been talks about getting her vaccinated, but some are worried that going through that process could scar her. We're not sure what the end result would be from having her deal with needles, let alone how the vaccines would affect her systems. Day 63 Miwa was approached with the idea of getting her shots. She seemed scared and frightened of the idea, but gave her approval. There was nothing held back from explaining what would be done. Day 64 Despite a tear or two, Miwa managed to survive her vaccination shots. The scientists were impressed that she didn't even cry. For her safety, I was in the room and holding on to her hand as she went through the process. As was expected, she squeezed my hand as the needle pierced the skin. Despite this, she didn't cry. With each day passing, it seems as though Miwa is becoming like the third grader we imagine her to be. For her reward being brave, we will approach her tomorrow with her chance at a reward. Day 65 How curious a young girl's mind can be. Apparently not liking the color of her hair, she asked if we could change it to a different color. When prompted for what color she wanted, she immediately said, 'Violet'. Miwa now has the last two colors of the rainbow part of her body. Her blue eyes, and now violet hair. The scientists are wondering where the urge to change her hair color came from. Some chalked up the idea of changing her hair color as her wanting to be happy, while some were worried that this was cause enough to worry about Miwa having anxiety issues over what she looked like. Day 67 As another test of responsibility, there was talk of having a flower brought in for Miwa to take care of. A scientist usually took care of the puppy's food and water, and when it needed to be let out for when it needed to use the bathroom. We were lucky enough that Miwa has had no issues with having to use the bathroom. We've had a female scientist handle that task accordingly. Day 68 We've instructed Miwa that the flower is to be watered twice a day and posted a reminder above where the flower sits on a small pedestal. Small enough so that Miwa wouldn't have to lift a water can above her head. We also got her a small watering can so she could do it herself. Day 70 With no issues in watering plants, it seems she will fit in at the house very well. Miwa lovingly has taken care of the flower. Though she only takes care of one potted flower, the house where Yukiko and I live are surrounded by flowers. I hope to take her there some time and introduce her to Yukiko soon. To Be Continued,,, Category:Anime Episode Category:The Birth of Miwa